1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a seat slide device for sliding a seat to a desired position, and more particularly to a seat slide device for use in a motor vehicle, which is easy to manufacture and has a tough structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of seat slide devices have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of automotive seats. However, as will be outlined hereinafter, some of them are difficult to manufacture and fail to have a tough structure because of their inherencies in their construction.